Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (Trachodon56)
Plot While chasing the Wrecking Crew through New York's subway system: Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, and Thor also end up fighting Skrulls. Once the Wrecking Crew are dealt with, the Skrulls are sent to the Raft for interrogation. Meanwhile, in D.C., a meeting is taking place on the limits of the Superhuman Registartion Act. A squad of heroes is sent to protect the meeting. However, said meeting appears to be crashed by Blizzard, oddly enough pursued by Taskmaster. "Blizzard" attempts to teleport the President, but it fails and is taken down by Taskmaster. Taskmaster explains that "Blizzard" is really a Skrull. Taskmaster then heads off to uncover more Skrulls. The team receives a transmission of a S.H.I.E.L.D. platoon under attack. While making their way downtown, the team is attacked by Venom, who wants revenge on the U.S. government for inadvertantly creating the Fold. After defeating Gargan, the squad finally makes its way downtown to see Rhino in a fight with She-Hulk & Daredevil. The squad fights Rhino, but he manages to take down She-Hulk, revealing her a Skrull. The squad fights "Daredevil" with Rhino, Taskmaster finding and helping the 5 take down "She-Hulk" again (at the end of the fight). The villains propose a temporary truce to defeat the Skrulls left on Earth. On a search for the real Daredevil & She-Hulk: S.H.I.E.L.D. gets a lead from, surprisingly, Vulture. Taskmaster contacts the Sinister Six, and Doctor Octopus is willing to spare Sandman. The squad is also joined by Cable, Kraven the Hunter (hired by Taskmaster), and Penance. Once sneaking inside, the team finds Skrulls with Vulture (recenty), Cable (also recently), and Daredevil captured; with She-Hulk has been moved from the facility. After freeing the superhumans, a fight ensues across the facility, with the Vulture & Cable imposters taken down. However, a Ghost Skrull confronts the team. Upon his defeat, the Ghost Skrull reveals that the Skrulls have infiltrated every superhuman organization by this point. Gameplay Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 borrows much of its gameplay from its predecessor. The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from an even larger pool of heroes and villains; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to those of the X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric dungeon crawl perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. Fusions return. Each version feature an updated character progression system, with each character having seven core powers that evolve as the character levels up. A rock-paper-scissors mechanic is also implimented. *' ' types are strong against types, but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. Characters see full information here see full information here Levels *NYC Subway System *Washington D.C. *Abandoned A.I.M. Base Voice Cast *Adam Bobrow - Iceman *Adam Jennings - Whirlwind *Alicia Coppola - She-Hulk Skrull *Andrew Kishino - Danny Ketch *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin *Benjamin Diskin - Penance *Beau Weaver - Scorpion *Bill Fagerbakke - Hydro-Man *Brian Bloom - Daredevil, Daredevil Skrull *Chris Cox - Silver Surfer *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man 2099 *Clancy Brown - Taskmaster *Danica Mckeller - Invisible Woman *David Kaufman - Human Torch *Dave Boat - Phage *Dave Whittenburg - Wrecker *David Kaye - Captain America *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Stegron, Wendigo *Dmitri Diatchenko - Sandman *Elizabeth Daily - Spider-Woman *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Eric Visbit - Kraven the Hunter *Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Carnage, Hulk, Red Hulk, Thing, Thunderball, White Tiger *Greg Eagles - Super-Skrull *James Arnold Taylor - Bulldozer, Lizard, Mysterio *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *James Horan - Ultron *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jeff Bridges - Iron Monger *Jim Cummings - Thor *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut, Anton Vanko *John Kassir - Scorpion 2099, Venom (Mac Gargan) *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Keith Ferguson - Cable, Cable Skrull *Keith Szarabaijka - Toxin *Khary Payton - Luke Cage *Kimberly Brooks - Psylocke *Kirk Thornton - Electro *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Marc Worden - Punisher *Michael Benyaer - Blizzard Skrull *Michael Dobson - Ghost Skrull *Michael Gough - Piledriver *Michael Tann - Gambit *Mickey Rourke - Ivan Vanko *Mitch Lewis - Ironclad *Molly Hagan - Jean Grey *Nolan North - Cyclops, Deadpool, Johnny Blaze, Living Laser, War Machine *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth *Phil LaMarr - Daken *Robert Atkin Downes - Abomination, Crimson Dynamo, Rhino *Robert Clotworthy - Mister Fantastic *Robert Englund - Vulture, Vulture Skrull *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Steven Blum - Carnage Cosmic, Hobgoblin, Wolverine, Venom (Eddie Brock) *Tim Russ - Colossus *Tom Kane - Magneto *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Trachodon56 Category:Unfinished Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Wade Wilson (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Miguel O'Hara (Earth-7087)/Appearances Category:Akihiro (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Cletus Kasady (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Valentin Shatolov (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Cain Marko (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Arthur Parks (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Curtis Connors (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Max Eisenhardt (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Quinten Beck (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:William Baker (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Kl'rt (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Tony Masters (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Patrick Mulligan (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:David Cannon (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Richard Jones (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Hector Ayala (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Obadiah Stane (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Daniel Ketch (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Roderick Kingsley (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Vincent Stegron (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Morris Bench (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Carl Mach (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Remy LeBeau (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Victor Creed (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Norrin Radd (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Paul Cartier (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Michael Steel (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Kron Stone (Earth-7087)/Appearances Category:Blizzard (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Daredevil (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:She-Hulk (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Henry Camp (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Brian Calusky (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Eliot Franklin (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Ultimate Alliance (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:New Avengers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Future Foundation (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Wrecking Crew (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Skrull Empire (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Nathan Summers (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Robert Baldwin (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Adrian Toomes (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Cable (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Ghost (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Vulture (Skrull) (Earth-6109.2)/Appearances Category:Earth-6109.2 Category:Earth-6109.2/Appearances